Telecommunications systems such as GSM, UMTS, or LTE perform radio measurements for a variety of purposes. For example, a wireless communication device (WCD) or base station may measure a timing, power, or direction of a received radio signal and use the measurement for services such as radio resource management (RRM), mobility management, or location-based services (LBS). Each measurement may correspond to a certain frequency band or radio access technology (RAT). The measurement may be performed by the WCD on a downlink (DL) wireless signal (i.e., a DL measurement) or may be performed by a measuring node on an uplink (UL) wireless signal (i.e., an UL measurement).
Because the signal measurement affects a variety of telecommunications operations, there is a need for a robust way of handling a medium or high volume of measurements, particularly parallel UL measurements.